


Realizations

by dab



Series: FiKiWeek 2018 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courting Rituals, Durincest, Dwarf Courting, M/M, Oblivious Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: It has taken a while for Kíli to realize what Fíli is doing.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the FiKiWeek 2018 organized by Gathering FiKi on tumblr.  
> The theme for today is Realizations. This is my interpretation.

It has taken me a long time to see. To truly _see_ what was going on.

My brother’s forced distance to me. The abrupt end of hugs. The long looks and beaming smiles, followed by an almost guilty aversion of his eyes. They were all hints on Fíli’s inner thoughts that I could not, for the life of me, figure out.

The constant stream of lads and ladies accompanying him had stopped a few months ago. My first thought had been that they were no longer interested. But how could anybody _not_ be interested in Fíli: the most handsome Dwarf on this side of the mountain. But it turned out that Fíli was rejecting _them_. All of them. Another clue for me to mull over.

Then came the gifts. They were small, practical presents: some new arrowheads, tools for my bow, a whetstone, and sometimes food. They could all be easily dismissed as brotherly affection. Fíli had always spoiled me and this seemed no different.

He gave me a lot of compliments as well. More than before. About my archery, my growing beard (which was laughable since we both knew that my beard was nothing to write home about), and my fletching. But I only started paying attention to those when Dwalin crudely commented after he had overheard Fíli praising my footwork after a spar. 

“If you want to worship him even more you might as well get on your knees.” Dwalin had said. The double entendre was not lost on either of us. Fíli had blushed in Dwalin’s presence for weeks following that afternoon.

But I had been ignorant. Even with all the signs pointing in one direction, I had not drawn the most obvious conclusion. Maybe there was some truth in Thorin’s statements on my non-existent ability to predict the outcome of a situation. Recklessness and impulsivity is what he accused me of, and no capacity to see the consequences of behavior.

But even with my inaptitude for deductive reasoning I could not interpret Fíli’s current gift for anything other than what it was: a courting gift. He had crafted two matching hairclips, one for himself and one for me. They were amazing and I stared in wonder until he interrupted me.

“Do you like them?” Of course I liked them, how could I not. But that was not most important right now.

“Why did you make these?” I asked. I needed to make sure that I had arrived at the proper conclusion. But I also needed some extra time to process this new piece of evidence. I observed Fíli’s face while he spoke.

“I made them so everybody knows that we belong together.” Fíli answered, a light blush colored his cheeks and his eyes searched mine. When I did not immediately respond he hastily added “as brothers.”

By adding those last two words he had created a way out for me. I could keep on ignoring all the signs and hints and clues that he had given me over the past months. That was Fíli’s way of dealing with situations: not a direct confrontation or a head-on approach, but a subtle and diplomatic way filled with hints and exit-clauses for everybody involved. His behavior could always be interpreted in multiple ways and this time was no different.

I had two choices. Either purposely overlook Fíli’s underlying message and keep our relationship strictly brotherly, or read the signs for what they were and agree to courting. The first choice was the safest. Everything would stay the way it was and there would be no backlash or negative attention from others. My second option was a way to truly bind Fíli to me like I had always wanted. To have him all to myself and love him like we were _supposed_ to love each other in the eyes of Mahal. To be _One_ like I knew we were since the day that Fíli came of age. It was also a reckless option, which suited me best anyway. The choice was easy.

I placed my hand on the back of Fíli’s neck and guided his forehead against my own. I could see Fíli’s happiness at the gesture mix with the disappointment at this obvious familiar and _brotherly_ way of showing affection. I had been unsure on how to accept Fíli’s offer of courting, but at Fíli’s disheartened reaction there was suddenly only one way to go.

I pulled back from his forehead and touched my lips to his in a soft kiss. My lips tingled at the contact and a surge of heat ran down my spine. We were finally where we were supposed to be. I pulled back after a few moments. Fíli’s smile matched my own in its intensity.

“I accept.” I told him and Fíli nodded in understanding. He pulled me in for another kiss which was a lot less innocent and all thoughts of choices, hints and reasoning were wiped from my mind.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please let me know by leaving a comment. I love reading them :)  
> Check back tomorrow for the second theme.


End file.
